A laser can be employed to mark an anodized aluminum article. The laser marks may appear black or white depending on a wide variety or variables. If the laser marking process is performed improperly, however, the surface of the anodized aluminum layer can become undesirably cracked or otherwise damaged, resulting in increased susceptibility of the anodized aluminum layer to become scratched, etched, removed, or otherwise undesirably damaged. Undesirable damage to the anodized aluminum layer can lead to an increased likelihood that the underlying aluminum base substrate can become undesirably scratched, abraded, oxidized, corroded, or otherwise undesirably damaged.